


choke

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Когда они занимаются сексом, у Алека от Магнуса перехватывает дыхание — иногда буквально.





	choke

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [choke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017945) by [tulskcoc91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulskcoc91/pseuds/tulskcoc91). 



Пропитавшиеся потом футболки падают на пол еще до того, как они минуют дверь в спальню Алека.  
  
На темно-синие простыни кровати они заваливаются уже обнаженными. Борьба на полу тренировочного зала преследовала другую цель, но в то же время была шутливой и дразнящей. И так же как в тренировочном зале, Магнус одерживает победу, с ухмылкой забираясь на Алека верхом.  
  
— Подними руки над головой, — командует он, и Алек без возражений подчиняется, сжимая одной рукой запястье другой.  
  
— А теперь раздвинь для меня ноги пошире.  
  
Довольно мурлыкнув открывшемуся виду, Магнус достает из прикроватной тумбочки смазку. Пока один палец проникает в тело Алека, рот накрывает головку его члена, и он кусает губы, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу звуки. Костяшки белеют от усилий, которые Алек прикладывает, чтобы удерживать руки на месте, тело дрожит от попыток развести ноги как можно шире, пока Магнус его растягивает. Бедра дергаются вперед, навстречу влажному жару его рта.  
  
С громким чпоком выпустив член изо рта, Магнус подталкивает его колени к груди. Алек готов к проникновению, но не к его силе — Магнус вгоняет ему до самого основания одним плавным движением, и Алек вскрикивает от неожиданного удовольствия.   
  
— На дверях нет блокирующего звуки заклинания, — напоминает ему Магнус, отмечая каждое слово жестким толчком. — Хочешь, чтобы все тебя услышали?  
  
Алек снова закусывает губы, но Магнус продолжает вышибать из него крики, долбясь в задницу на безжалостной скорости. Потом точно придется использовать иратце, но прямо сейчас ему так хорошо, что абсолютно плевать. Вскоре Магнус замирает, и Алек чувствует, как внутри горячо и влажно растекается сперма, но не успевает даже спросить, позволено ли ему прикоснуться к себе, как Магнус выходит из него и усаживается сверху.  
  
— Такой громкий. Так ты действительно _хотел_ , чтобы все тебя слышали? — журит его Магнус и, обхватив рукой член, начинает насаживаться. Алек лишь стонет в ответ.  
  
Он в замешательстве смотрит вниз — когда Магнус успел себя подготовить? — но глядя, как его член погружается в тело Магнуса, тут же обо всем забывает. Хватка на собственном запястье начинает причинять боль, он так отчаянно старается быть послушным и не прикасаться, но боже, Магнус выглядит просто невероятно — твердые мускулы, манящая бронзовая кожа, сверкающая от пота и излучающая жар. Его обмякший член снова начинает твердеть, пока он принимает Алека в себя.  
  
— Магнус, — выдыхает Алек и тут же хватает ртом воздух, когда Магнус опускается на всю длину.  
  
— Тише, — игриво командует тот и с силой щиплет Алека за соски, заставляя взвизгнуть.  
  
Магнус тянет и щиплет сильнее, в то же время начиная неторопливо, дразняще двигать бедрами. Алек откидывает голову назад и стонет — задницу саднит после грубого траха фантомной болью от распирающего ее члена, он чувствует, как из него течет на простыни. А Магнус тугой, такой тугой, что у Алека мозги отказывают. Пальцы беспощадно теребят соски, и Алека будто разрывает на части — слишком много ощущений сразу требуют себе его внимание.  
  
— Магнус, Магнус, пожалуйста, — стонет он, а затем ловит ртом воздух, когда чужие ладони смыкаются на его горле.  
  
Как и всегда, первый же инстинктивный порыв — сопротивляться, сбросить Магнуса с себя, но бедра Магнуса опускаются вниз, и его прошивает таким острым наслаждением, что единственное, на что он остается способен, — вцепиться в руки Магнуса, стискивая их до синяков. Легкие горят от нехватки кислорода, но ничто не сравнится с прокатывающимися по телу волнами чистого блаженства от того, что Магнус скачет на его члене. Весь мир сужается до невозможного жара, в который он погружается снова и снова, все тело содрогается от двойного отчаянного желания — дышать и кончить, каждый мускул натянут словно тетива. А затем его швыряет за край, спина выгибается дугой над кроватью, пока он изливается внутрь.  
  
Магнус отпускает его горло, и заполняющая грудь волна свежего кислорода провоцирует второй виток оргазма, едва проглоченный воздух вырывается из легких хриплым криком.  
  
На какое-то время он сосредотачивается лишь на дыхании, голова кружится, его словно покачивает на облаке, а конечности будто налиты свинцом. Он с трудом осознает, что Магнус все еще сидит на нем верхом, его член все еще у него внутри, и, опустив мутный взгляд, видит, как Магнус с остервенением дрочит себе, откинув голову назад. На его шее проступают вены, мускулы выпирают и перекатываются в погоне за оргазмом. А затем с оглушающим стоном удовольствия он кончает себе в кулак.  
  
Через некоторое время Магнус со вздохом открывает глаза, и это шокирует — видеть их карими, человеческими.  
  
Алек крепко зажмуривается, когда Магнус соскальзывает с его члена и падает рядом на кровать.  
  
— Скучаешь по моим кошачьим глазкам? — спрашивает Магнус, и Алек слышит в его голосе напряжение.  
  
Он делает глубокий вдох, давясь горько-сладким пониманием, что Магнус пытается отвлечь его, отвлечь себя.  
  
— Думаю, и так вполне ясно, что ты удовлетворен, — отвечает Алек беспечно.


End file.
